The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Powertrain architectures comprise torque-generative devices, including internal combustion engines and electric machines, which transmit torque through a transmission device to a vehicle driveline. One such transmission includes a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving motive torque from a prime mover power source, typically an internal combustion engine, and an output member for delivering motive torque from the transmission to the vehicle driveline. Electrical machines, operatively connected to an electrical energy storage device, comprise motor/generators operable to generate motive torque for input to the transmission, independently of torque input from the internal combustion engine. The electrical machines are further operable to transform vehicle kinetic energy, transmitted through the vehicle driveline, to electrical energy potential that is storable in the electrical energy storage device. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of the powertrain system, including controlling transmission gear shifting, controlling the torque-generative devices, and regulating the electrical power interchange between the electrical energy storage device and the electrical machines.
The exemplary electro-mechanical transmissions are selectively operative in fixed gear modes and continuously variable modes through actuation of the torque-transfer clutches, typically employing a hydraulic circuit to effect clutch actuation. A fixed gear mode occurs when rotational speed of the transmission output member is a fixed ratio of rotational speed of the input member from the engine, typically due to actuation of one or more torque-transfer clutches. A continuously variable mode occurs when rotational speed of the transmission output member is variable based upon operating speeds of one or more electrical machines. The electrical machines can be connected to the output shaft via actuation of a clutch, or by direct connection. Clutch actuation and deactivation is typically effected through a hydraulic circuit.
Engineers implementing powertrain systems having electro-mechanical transmissions are tasked with implementing control schemes to monitor system states and control operation of various systems and actuators to effectively control powertrain operation. Such a system is described hereinafter.